Lovey Dovey Trouble!
by Puppenalice
Summary: Kirino has been raised as a boy. He acts and dresses himself like a boy. Kirino Ranmaru is a boy...right? What if a certain blue haired evil genious named Kariya Masaki finds out about his Senpai's little secret? And what about the other teammates? Will I ever stop making so many pointless question for a sucky summary? Please Read and find out...please with puppy dog eyes...
1. Kirino-senpai is a boy right?

Puppet : I can't belive I didn't write anything for 53 days...*glares at Prainer* Why didn't you stop me?

Prainer : 'Cause it was good to get some rest but NO, you still had those closets to lock me in.

Puppet : Anyways, did you guys miss me? You did, right~

Tenma : Who wouldn't.

Puppet : Oh yeah, you guys did miss a lot of authors notes *pulls out a list* Well, there we have my Classmates, a few people-

Prainer : *coughs fakely*

Puppet : ..OK, a lot of people on deviantart, the bullies of my school,...

...

...Probably Hunter and on the top of it, the one who didn't miss me the most, is Prainer. Thanks Prainer. Now I hate you even more.#

Prainer : Aaaaaawwwwwww, me too.

Hailey (Blossom Crystal) : I did miss you.

Puppet : Thanks Hailey.

Hunter : Why a "probably" when you said me.

Puppet : *looks around* Who said that...must be my imagination.

Hunter : OH C'MON!

Hailey : Hah!

Kirino : Well you guys get along well.

Puppet : Oh, Kirino, It's good that you came. No woirries, I won't bully you that much in the first Chapter after all the kisses you got before.

Kirino : Wait WHAT! What kisses? AND WHY BULLY?!

Puppet : Oh yeah, I just came from reading Black Carmella's story where you are Kariya's maid since you lost a bet to him. Sesh boy, you'll have to put up with a lot in the next Chapter of it *smirks*

Kariya : AWSOME!

Kirino : What, NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!

Puppet : Hey, we're the authors, it's not our job to tell you that you are a maid, our job is to force you to wear this maid uniform, that actually looks pretty cute on you, and to make sure you don't run away in the story 'cause of kissing. Also, the hardest part 'cause all of you refuse to that, our job is also to make you suffer a bit...or a lot. I have to tell that every Character, Geez, guys, learn to find out by yourself.

Kirino : That's mean and unfair!

Prainer : Hey, the world is mean and unfair. Don't blame us.

Kirino : *shivers* I-Is it too late to run away?...

Prainer and Puppet : Yep.

Kirino : DAMN IT!

Shindou : Weeeeeell, let's start.

Tsurugi : OK, who of you idiots does the whole thing.

Taiyou and Shinsuke : I'll do. *glares at each other. NO, I`LL DO IT. I WAS FIRST!

Tsurugi : Do ir both.

Taiyou and Shinsuke : 'Kay kay.

Taiyou : Puppet doesen't owns Inazuma Eleven, if she would then everyone there would suffer and Kazemaru would be a girl dressed as a guy. As well as Aphrodi.

Kezemaru and Aphrodi : HEY!

Puppet : *sticks out tongue* Your fault for heving long her.

Shinsuke : Also-

Taiyou : Puppet sucks at english and is sorry for every fail or missing letter. Please review and enjoy~~~~~

Shiunsuke : HEY! YOU TOOK OVER MY PART!

Taiyou : 1. You're lame. 're slow.

* * *

 _"S-Sindou...I love you and will forever do so. Please accept my feelings." A girl blushing madly said under a sakura tree. The boy standing in front of her was no one other but Shindou Takuto, the Captain of the soccer team whose eyes were widden now.  
_

 _The wind blew some sakura flowers off the tree. it was a sunny day, everything seemed so romantic, no one was around._

 _Finally, the Captain dared to open his mouth. "...I-I..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **(Back to normal, that was the past X3)**

It was soccer practice. Shindou and Tenma, the two super Captains, trained their team second there was heard at least one coman, one after another. Suddenly, Shinsuke fell while stretching.

"Haha, the legs to short and the cheeks to bright, huh?" One of his senpais made fun of him.

"Says you." Shinsuke giggled and so did the whole team exept one person who was sitting on the bench.

A blue haired boy turned to the bench to face te pink haired boy stting there. The pink haired boy looked over to the gigglng Shinsuke and Shindou. A fade smile appeared on his face.

' _That's it now."_ The blue haied boy named Kariya Masaki thought while looking at the pink haired angel who hasn't talked to anyone since thius morning. ' _Whats wrong with him? He hasn't talked to anyone nor reacted on the prank I preapered this morning. This is...wrong.'_ He thought wanting Kirin to notice him.

* * *

 **Kariya's POV / KARIYA'S VERSION**

What's wrong, seriously? That isn't like him. Damn it, he should catch me now for that prankbut the only thing he does is looking into...Shindou's direction and ...smiling? Not again . Curse you Shindou! I will make him notice me...by force if I need to.

* * *

 **Normal Pov  
**

Kariya had a plan so he waited until the practice ended. Everyone left the locker room except Kirino who always washed himself in the bathroom of the locker room, usually he even chnges there. No one probably ever saw him change near his locker, what usually everyone does since their things are in the lockers.

Kariya first pretended to leave to then return as he saw the last two leave the locker room. Kirino was in the shower, probably washed himself while his things were helplessly lying next to the mean and clever evil genius Kariya.

Kariya took Kirinos bag, pulled out one of his pranks out of his pocket and was about to place it in his senpai's bag as...he could hear the Bathroom door around the corner open.

He droped Kirinos bag not making a sound and dashing over to a locker that was big enough for him to hide. He heard footsteps as he losed the door to the locker soundlessly sohe wouldn't been seen or heard.

He then saw the person appearing from behind the corner not noticing him. As expected it was Kirino...totally dry and with his soccer uniform still on. He sighed and leaned against a locker that was right before Kariya's eyes a few metres away from the one he hid in.

Kirino slowly sunk to the ground rolling up into a ball and hugging himself, his eyes couldn't be seen. Suddenly he sobbed and as his eyes were seen, they were full of tears.

"Why, Shindou, when I already have so much Problems? Just Why?" Kirino asked himself. Kariya was confused.

Kariya didn't know what's going on so he just coninued watching him.

Kirino wished away his tears but his sadness was still written in his face. He stood up, opend the locker with his clothes in it and started, for the first time, changing himself outside the bathroom!

Kariya was a bit of shocked. Not that he minded seeing the nacked bodys of his own gender, no, he was shocked to see his SENPAI'S nacked body.

Kaiya covered his own mouth to not make any noises.

Kirino took of his shirt and...he had bandages all aroun his chest.

Then a mind hitted Kariya's brain, _**he was a she!**_

If he looked closely he saw something really flat that looked like breasts covered with bandages. With the shirt on that wouldn't be seen. He tried to hide his breast with those bandages. He tried to hide the fact that he's a...girl!

That explained why he always changed in the bathroom. But why did he hide that?

Kariya suddenly fell forward, the door of the locker slammmed open and he landed on his head. Kirino, who finally seemed to notice him, covered her bangages with the shirt in her hand stepping back a bit.

After Kariya finally faced _her_ she asked "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE!?"

"T-The whole time..." Kariya answered. "But moe important, how come you are a GIRL!"

"I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU THAT!"

"No, you DO. After you lied to me and the others THE WHOLE TIME I have the right to know." He yelled.

Kirino sighed still covering her breasts. She turned to her locker and changed into her normal t-shirt of her school uniform with blue soccer pants still on from soccer practice. "I've always been a girl." She said with now a white t-shirt over her body.

"B-But in Endou-kantoku's file of you was written Gender : Boy!" He said.

"WHEN DID YOU-" she sighed again. "Yes, that's what the princpal told him."

"And how did you trick the principal?!"

"I didn't trick him. I had a talk with him. You see..." she said looking at the ground under their feet. "...when I was a child I was bullied for who I ws. A girl that loved soccer and hated dresses. The Bully was really hard sometimes, trash on my table, they destroyed my homework, threw my tings out the window...when I was in Kindergarden it was the same. My mom registed me at Raimon, where no one knew me saying there was a great soccer club. Of course the principal had my birth file so I had to tell him that. Also, the Soccer club was only for boys as well. The principal, who didn't that to happen again to me, agreed to regist me as a boy at the Raimon Jr High. So here we are...I'm a boy."

"And Shindou, does he know, he's your childhood friend after all." Kariya asked not really wanting to say his name.

"Shindou saw me as a boy back then as we wereyoung. I hated to dress up like a girl sooo..." Kirino replied.

Silence was between them until it knocked at the door.

"I'm here to clean~" The woman said.

Kariya and Kirino looked at the clock hanging above their heads. 30 mins already past after everyone left.

The Woman opend the door. "Oh, shouldn't you be out here by now, what takes you so long."

Kirino grabbed the rest of his school uniform, ran into the bathroom and came back after 30 secs fully changed. He stomped his things from the locker into his bag. He then grabbed Kariya's hand, since Kariya held his own bag in hios hands, and ran past the woman with a "We're sorry!"

As they left the building Kariya stopped also stopping Kirino who was still locked to his hand. Kirino turned to face him.

"Why were you crying? And what did the sentence mean." Kariya looked into the pin haireds eyes.

Kirino blushed. "Geez, you dn't have to remember every detail..." Kirino met with Kariya's serious eyes. "T-The principal told me that there will be someone taking his place and he doesen't knows if this one will keep my secret if he finds out. If he tells everyone that I'm a girl, you all will hate me...that's why I didn't want to practice today not to talk to you guys."

"A-And the Shindou thing?" As much as he didn't want to mention this name, he hadt to.

Kirino looked away blushing. "I...started to...like...Shindou..." Kariya's eyes got widden at this sentence. "But he is now dating Akane..."

Kariya was kind o hapy when he heard that but Kirino was the total opposite of happy. A tear wanted to float down her cheek as Kariya said.

"Then frget him, if he didn't realize you like him he's not worth it."

"That's too easy to say." Kirino said. Kariya ws mad, shocked and sad at the same time not showing it.

They silently walked throug the empty Schoolyard to the gate. Suddenly Kirino stopped at the gate and whispered.

"Will you tell them that...I'm a girl?"

Kariya turned to her resting his hands behind his head with a relaxed look.

"I won't if you..." He smirked "...Make a deal with me."

"Eh...?"was the only thing Kirino brought through her angel like lips as a wind began to blow softly.

* * *

Puppet : I'm done, I know, it's short but I will make more

Hikaru : Puppet...

Puppet : Yes?

Hikaru : Kirino kinda looks dead.

Puppet : He's just worn out...

Kirino : *stands up*

Puppet : ...But he has to preapare even more for what comes now.

Kirino : *Faints when hears that*

Taiyou : Please review, guys~


	2. The Deal

Puppet : I'm baaaaack!

Prainer : This time everyone has to miss us.

Tsurugi : But not everyone does.

P's (Nickname of Prainer and Puppet together): Shut up Tsurugi T_T

*C'mon, seriously? That Nickname is still alive?*

Shinsuke : Woah! Whats this.

Puppet : Oh, noooot AGAIN! *turns to Shinsuke* Did I forget to mention I have a 'doing-describer' with his own will? *turns to doing-describer* And you, GET OUTTA HERE! You already ruined enough storys.

*Hey, don't blame the Pudding bomb and your Nickname (P's) on me, I'm describing whatcha doing, even a second ago when you talked t Shinsuke*

Shinsuke : IT KNOWS MY NAME!

*Not 'it', I'm a person*

Shinsuke : Oh, okay. Are you a boy or a girl?

*Ehhhhh...I...*

Puppet : **IT** is nothing of both. It is something that goes against the human and animal nature and the worst, IT GOES AGAINST THE doing-describer NATURE!

*HEY! I HAVE A LIFE TOO*

Puppet : You can't possibly have a life *slaps her own head because of her own dumpness T_T* Ow, why am I slapping myself. STOP IT, EVEN IF YOU'RE THE DOING DESCRIBER!

*NO! I HAVE THE POWER!*

Puppet : You're wrong! I'm the author and can kick you ut of the story.

*Oh oh...oooopsie, forgot about that. *Gets kicked out by the devil**

Puppet : 1. Stop describing me as the bad one. 2. Stop making a drama of your OWN kickout T_T and 3. STOP DESCRIBING YOURSELF! YOU'RE THE doing-describer.

*15 mins later*

Shinsuke : *after the angel like doing-describer was kicked out-*

Puppet : Stop it, it was your own fault and I've just left you in the authors note to describe us.

*I'm sorry but I'm working so stop interrupting me*

Puppet : T_T

Shinsuke : *soooooooo...where was I...Oh yeah, in anyways something hit Shinsukles mind after this.* It actually hit my mind 13 mins ago but NO, you two were fighting...

*Yeah, I know she's a devil*

Puppet : T_T Seriously?

Shinsuke : P's does sound like Peace, doesen't it? But you two are the total opposite of Peace.

Puppet : *rolls into a ball ina corner* I know, that's what the doing-describer made this Nickname for.

Shinsuke : It did it!

Puppet : Yeah, ob purpose and everyone (in a other story I've written, when the d-d appeared for the first time) agreed on it because they thought it was funny.

Prainer : *In a corner as well as Puppet* Yep, and that Nickname follows us until our graves.

Taiyou : Okay, doing-describer, get out, it's my turn.

*Ohhhhh, the whole thing. I wanna say it!*

Taiyou : No way, you're the doing-describer...

*T_T*

Taiyou : *hits himself for not letting the cool d-d say it* Hey stop it! THAT HURTS!

Puppet : Don't call yourself cool. T_T

Aphrodi : Well, is it always like this here?

Puppet : Mostly, but you should know that after the first Chapter. Often it's even worse than that but I hope the other idiots similar to my d-d won't come in, I wanna spare you guys that since you're new.

Aphrodi : ...*looks at the others*

Taiyou : *still hits himself*

D-D : *...*

Others : *fooling around*

Tsurugi : *sighing and trying to pull away Tenma from the field and the soccer ball*

Aphrodi : ...Kazemaru! Get over here for a sec.

Kazemaru and Aphrodi : *nodding to each other*

Kazemaru : Puppet doesen't owns Inazuma Eleven. She's sorry for every gramma fail and missing letter.

Aphrodi : Also she has a crappy english and is sorry for that also but hey, don't judge her, she's from Germany. Also we all hope you enjoy this Chapter~ Please review so she will make more and we say you after this Chapter in the Author's Note~

Puppet : Thanks guys~~ *Now looks at the others*

Others : *making a mess*

Tsurugi : *tris to pull away Tenma from the Soccer ball*

Taiyou : *lies fainted on the ground with the confused shell-eyes and soccer balls flying above his head*

Puppet : That's it, I'm getting me a new doing describer after this T_T

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINOS VERSION  
**

I slowly closed the door behind me as I stepped into me house. I leaned my bck at the now closed door and sank on the ground, remembering what happend not too long ago*

 _~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"...Eh...?" Was the only word that canme across my lips. I stared over to Kariya who was smirking. His words just now...what did he mean by he won't tell my secret to anyone if I will make a deal with him. Now that I'm reapeating it in my head it makes sence but what deal? I hope it isn't something...well, Kariya like.  
_

 _"You heard it." He said. "If you'll make a deal with me your secret is safe."_

 _"Hold on a sec...what deal!" I asked._

 _"You will do what I'll tell you until...well, we'll see then." Kariya smirked thinking for a second._

 _"Woah woah...I don't know what you're gonna do to me if I'll make that deal."_

 _"Okay, I even won't tell about little secret crush on Shindou." Kariya offered rolling his eyes._

 _"Wah..! You didn't wan't to keep that one in the first place!" I stuttered blushing. But even after he offered that. WAS K.A.R.I.Y.A.! They could have named him 'troublesome' in the first place. 2. After he offered it was total clear that he still had a secret weapon against me he didn't tell me about. And 3. Not even the Devil knows what kind of things he would do to me if I make that deal._

 _"So you want that your secrets to be told to the whole team...no" He asked as if he was reading my mind. He came closer and closer and I took a step back but his face ended up a few inches away from moine. "...the whole school? Would you prefer that?" He smiled inoccently as his warm breath tckled my nose. That innocent smile of his..._

 _I gulped. I had no way out there, my only option was to agree...No, I wouldn't give up onmy freedom in any way.  
_

 _"Then first tell me the time the deal will hold..." I said._

 _"Like I said, we'll see about that." he said. "Oh, but one thing is clear. When I break my part of the deal, so if I tell anyone about your secret, the deal will break as well and you will be free."_

 _That sounded good to me. But bad at the same time. I knew he wouldn't hold it long, this secret. IT IS KARIYA! But if Kariya will break the deal or if Kirino won't make this deal, Everyone would klnow abot hs Secret in any way._

 _What have I to lose now, my fail was when I decided to change myself in the 'empty' locker room instead of the bathroom._

 _If I agree now, my secret will at least be kept for a while, maybe I have the time to tell it the others myself then?_

 _"One more question..." I didn't even need to face him since even if I wold look away I would still see him, so close was his face. "Can I break the deal if I don't want to be part of it anymore."  
_

 _"Yep, but then I will be free to tell anyone about your secret as well." He answered. I shiivered. His smile couldn't mean anything good._

 _But hey, I put up with a lot by now, if I'll make this bet I at least have time to tell them and also, the deal time isn't decided yet. But after the time is over the deal will vanish and e will be free to tell them then...but I know Kariya so the time won't be that short. But of course I will have to preapare myself, no mattert how much embrassment or pain he will bring me...I'll have to...keep the deal...damn it! Now that I think about it it won't be that easy to deal with Kariya._

 _Now I have to decide if I want to have some time to get courage to tell it the others, even if that time will be hard, or if I prefer to get covered off right now._

 _Hard Decisin, but deep in my heart I know what to do._

 _I finally manged to open my mouth "...I..."_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..."Well then." Kariya turned around and and ran outside the schoolyard through the open gate. "Till tomorrow, senpai~~~~~" He waved and ran away with his big fake smile._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Even if I thought that no matter how hard it will be...now I have my worry's about that." I could feel a fade smile creep on my face when I mumbled that very quietly. I punched my head without it even hurting, this little, soft punch felt more like a tickle than a punch. "I'm such a baka."

finally managed to stand up and walk towards the kitchen after I took off my shoes.

"Mom!" No one answered. I didn't realize that before but it's really quiet here, isn't it? No one greeted me after I opend the door with my key. Only the ticking of the clock in the living room was heard since the door to the living room was wide open. On my way to the kitchen I stopped looking into a mirror hanging on a wall I came across. My face was very pale.

I reached out my hand to the reflection I saw while staring at it. It looked like a ghost. I didn't even recognize myself. I took back my hand after I placed it on the mirror for a while. The reflection placed it's hand on the same place, it was like it said 'I understand you' but no one could do that at this moment. The only thing I made clear at this moment was that the Ghost in the mirror was really himself.

I shaked my head and continued my way into the kitchen. I walked through the open door just to see that my mom nor my dad were there. I looked around calling them one more time.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home!" The little board hanging on the kitchen wall caught my attention. We usually write there messages for each other when we can't tell each other by ourselfes.

This time something was written there as well.

 _'Hey Ranmaru,_

 _sorry for not telling you this face to face but you weren't home. We tried to call you but your Mobile phone was off it seems. Anyways, you reember that my sister, your aunt and her husband, wanted to visit us and that they are living in germany right now? Of course you, we talked about them coming here since you have School break soon. Yes, it seems that some problems came up at all the german airports. Not only you're aunt and uncle are stuck there now, everyone is. So we have to give them the word that those two are visiting us so they can finally come here, so you know, a loooot of Paper work. But since a lot of eople want to give permission for their family memembers to come here we were caled to come as soon as possible since there's a big crowd. It even was in the news that the german airports won't allow anyone to travel to an other country without the permission of their family memembers for a while._

 _This whole troublesome thing will take a while so we won't be back soon, sorry. We'll come at 1:00 in the morning or something like that but you are big enough to go to sleep by yourself so enjoy your time while we aren't here like everyone in your age does. I think you can sleep without a lullaby~ but no worries, your Mommy will be here soon...or not. In anyways I will be making you and your father breakfast tommorow morning like always. Well then, this note is already too long. I think you get the situation, it's nothing you have to worry about. Mommy will be here soon, like a Suoperhero~~~~~~~  
_

 _Oh, one more thing, you can't call us, it will be very loud and noisy there. Also, we have to switch off our mobile phones._

 _See ya tommorow. Good night and sweet dreams_

 _-Mommy'_

After I read the last Part of the note I blushed, as if I'm a child!

"Mom, if you'll ever say that in public I will run away." I mumbled. I knew she wanted to make me blush so she could make fun of me. She always says that I'm blushing like the little school girl I am.

I switched my moile phone on just to find 5 missed calls in my list and 3 messages.

I read the first one.

'Hey, Ranmaru, if you see this call us back.' It said.

'Ranmaru, soccer practice is already over, why don't you call us back! Have you been kidnapped or did something emberassing happen to you in front of everyone? If that's so then Mommy will be there as a Superhero to protect you, Rani!' I blushed at this second one.

"Your the one that is emberassing..." I said looking away from my mobile as if I was facng her when I looked at the messages.

'Rani, since you didn't call back I wrote you a note on the board in the Kitchen, everything is expained there. Read it if you come home, it won't bring you any use if you're trying to call us now." I sighed at the Nickname 'Rani'.

"And another emberassing Nickname. That's why I won't let her meet my teammates, even if Shindou already knows her." At this I sighed heavily.

"Shindou..." I said sad. Before I could lket the tears come out my eyes I ran upstairs into the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. I looked at the mirror above the washbasin I took the cold water from. Sweet, now I looked like a wet ghost.

I walked into my room and changed my school uniform to a few clothes I often wear at home. Mom left those on the bed for me, they were fresh washed. I dropped myself on my bed with the mobile phone in my hand, staring to the lamp hanging above me that was off. I tuned my head to look outside my window. The only light that was now lighting the room was a really soft pink that came from the sky.

I looked at my clock on my nightstand, 19:00.

How slowly was I walking that it already got this late? Well, I have to admiot a lot of things happend to me today.

Kariya's inoccent smile came to my mind. When I saw this picture again I knew he hid something behind that smile. But I was too tired to care. I just wanted to dug myself a hole and hide myself in that until everything is settled.

I was so tired. I closed my eyes hopeing that everything was only a bad dream, but I knew it wasn't. I just closed my eyes to await the new day.

* * *

Puppet : well, did you like this Chapter? It would be nice if someone writes a review. Pleaseeeeee...pretty please...with puppy dog eyes.

Prainer : Stop doing the puppy dog eyes.

Puppet : Anyways, -

Hunter : Yo!

Puppet : Hunter, how nice from you to finally join us...NOW WHERE'S HAILEY!?

Hunter : What, I didn't do anything to her.

Puppet : You think I belive that?

Hunter : I swear on my mother!

Puppet, Prainer and ? : You have a Mother?!

Hunter : Oh yeah, I don't have one!

Puppet : T_T

Aphrodi : Ehhhh...and this is?

Puppet : Oh, that's Hunter, he's Hailey's (Blossom crystal) Counterpart.

Others : Nice to meet you!

Hunter : Yeah, you guys haven't payed much attention to me in the first AN (Author's Note).

Puppet : Now only Hailey is missing.

Hunter : She will be here soon.

Puppet : How come you're so sure of that?

Prainer and Hunter : You ave sweets T_T

Puppet : Oh yeah! Okay, she will come soon. Anyways, it's 18:14 by me and I have school tomorrow. Bye. Hope you enjoyed it~ Some reviews always would be nice. *Something hits her mind* Oh, but for reviews I need Hailey.

Kirino : Why?

Puppet : She as the best puppy dog eyes ever and a kawaii Baby talk. You guys better preapare yourself for ultimate cuteness~

Prainer and Hunater : Sadly but true.


	3. The Past

Puppet : I'm baaaack~

Prainer : ...sadly.

Puppet : You know, I stopped caring about what you think since you last annoyed me.

Prainer : Wait, I annoyed you...every sec, right?

Puppet : So it is. *glares at him smiling*

Kirino : Okay, before they start fighting we better change the subject...

Puppet : Ehhhhh...I'm sorry but I guess I have no ideas for this AN

Prainer : FINALLY! SHE'S OUT OF IDEAS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS I WAITED FOR THAT!

Puppet : T_T True, I don't have any clue what to write this Chapter about either and it'sa 21:19 right now.

Kirino : Don't you have school tommorow?

Puppet : As always, you're right.

Tsurugi : Then you better start writing now.

Puppet : I never thought I would say that but...*gulp* Tsurugi, you're right.

Shinsuke : WOAH! SHE SAID THAT TSURUGI IS RIGHT!

Tenma : FINALLY! A dialouge from me, I never got the Chance to say something before. *Looks around* Where's the d-d?

Puppet : NO, DON'T SAY-

D-D : WHO MISSED ME~~~~~~~~ X3

Puppet : NO ONE *kicks **it** out of the story*

D-D : C'mon, I didn't describe that. *gets kicken out* I'M NOT A IIIIIIIIIIIIT...*flies faaaaar away* I'LL COME AGAIN!

Puppet : Haaaaah, finally some peace.

Shinsuke : Peace...

Others : ?

Shinsuke : *giggles turning away from Puppet* P's...

Others : Ohhhhhh...*finally get it*

Aphrodi : Shinsuke really began to like that Nickname.

Kazemaru . well it is kind of funny...a little bit.

Aphrodi : But you'ree not laughing.

Fudou : *LAUGHING REAAAALLLY LOUD*

Puppet : O C'mon, the first thing you're doing when you're finally coming in is laughing about our terrible Nickname that we got from a not even living thing?!

Fudou : Sorry sorry, don't get so serious.

Puppet : *pounting*

Taiyou : Now, since the d-d is finally out-

D-D : WHO DI-

Puppet : *kicks it out fastly making it fly more than last time*

Taiyou and a few others : Did I just hear something?

Puppet : Must've been your imagination.

Taiyou : *coughs fakely* Anyways, it's about that I FINALLY continue my doing.

Puppet and the others : ?

Taiyou : Puppet doesen't owns Inazuma Eleven, she has a crappy english and she's sorry if there's a fail or missing letter in the Chapter.

Puppet and co. : *get now what he meant*

Puppet : Well, he seems to like it.

Taiyou : We hope you'll enjoy this Chapter, a review would be very very very veeeeery _very_ nice and we'll see you after the Chapter in the next AN~~

Tsurugi : yeah, what he said.

* * *

 _~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

 _A boy with curls in the hair hid behind a bush and giggled. He was about the age of 6._

 _"Finally, I got away without them caughing me..."_

 _A other pink haired boy that seems to be the same age as the curl-haired boy was on a soccer field not too far away from the curl-haired boy's hideout._

 _The pink one had a cap on his head hiding two little pig tails in it. He played with a soccer ball while smirking and to be honest, he was pretty good at the game._

 _Two other boys seemed to notice that, one of them was caring a soccer ball as well, they got closer to the pink-haired boy._

 _"H-Hey, you seem to be pretty good at it!" One of them said caughing the pink-haired's attention. The boy turned around to face them stopping his own ball under his feet._

 _"We're big fans of soccer as well." The other of the two screamed. At this the pink boy's big eyes were nealy sparkiling and a bright smile appeared on his face. The two thers smiled as well. "wanna play with us?"_

 _"Of course!" The pink haired boy answered._

 _"What's your name?" a boy asked whose eyes were the same as the pink ones after the good player agreed to play with them._

 _"K-Kirino..." The pink one said shyly. "...Ranmaru."_

 _"Kirino Ranmaru, right?" Kirino nodded at this. "Well, nice name. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said offering a hand to shake. So did the other._

 _On a a second look the place the field was in looked like a park, a lot of people were here._

 _While the younger Kirino and the other two were playing, other kids and teens gathered around the soccer field atching them play with big eyes, those three were so good._

 _Soon a lot of others joined in their game. It was fun._

 _"That's my hissatsu technique!" A boy said while spinning and kicking the ball hile doing that. A lot of people knew wat hissatsu techniques were and even more found out after Japan won the FFI!  
_

 _In anyways, the ball flew too far. The other players just watched the ball fly down near the lake._

 _They sighed. "Oh no, my Mommy says I shouldn't go near the lake. There's a lot of bushes where ducks can hide and lately those ducks started biting people who go near this lake."_

 _"B-But my ball!" the one who was first here with his friend said._

 _"Give up on it, you better buy a new one than get hospitalized." One of them said resting his hand on the others shoulder._

 _"But my Grandmother gave it to me. It was my birthday present..." Tears started to run down his Cheek. Why was everyone so scared of a few ducks!_

 _"It'll be alright." The tear stopped coming down and he lifted his head to see who said that. "I'll get it." It was Kirino._

 _"Are you sure, Ranmaru?" One of them asked._

 _"Of course!" As Ranmaru answered that he was already at the stairs leading down to the lake and the bushes._

 _All the tears vanished of the boys face. They were now replaced by a big smile._

 _Kirino jumped over a ban that said 'keep out' that was hanging before the stairs. He holded his cap while jumping over it s he wouldn't lose it, he then went downstairs and was out of the others view._

 _"He sure has a lot of courage..." One of them admitted._

 _Kirino skipped the last two stairs by jumping over it. He then landed safely ont the ground with a lot of bushes near him covering his whole view. He gulped. A Duck may hide in the bushes!_

 _No. He shaked his head and started meking his way through some bushes. He again and again looked around in hope to find the ball but the only thing he saw were green plants and bushes everywhere._

 _'This place sure has a lot of plants...' He thought to himself stopping to look around._

 _Suddenly he heard a rustling sound not too far away from him!_

 _'A Duck!' He thought. 'Waaah! I'm not scared like the others. He said coming closer and closer, step by step, to the rustling._

 _The curl-haired buy heard a voice._

 _"Shindou-sama! Please come out, it's not the time to play."_

 _He chuckled not coming out of his Hideout. He loved to provoke his butler and the headmaid sometimes._

 _Suddenly he heard a rustling. He stood up and walked closer to it._

 _'Right! If I remember it right there has been a warning sign in front of the park before that lately the ducks near the lake have been biting people lately...' at this thought he began to shiver._

 _He came closer and closer. Nioow he was standing there were the sound came from before. He gulped getting out the last plant off his way to face the 'duck' he expected to see._

 _He was surprised to see a soccer ball laying before his legs. He reached out for it just to meet up with another unkown hand trying to grab the ball._

 _He surprisedly took away his hand and backed away a little. the hand came out from the plants. It was a human hand. He waited for ad adult to come out from behind the bushes._

 _Finaly a head popped out of the bushes that seemed to be the hands owner. It was a boy that was about 6 years old...Kirino Ranmaru!_

 _The curl-haired one studied the others face and so did the pink one._

 _After a while of staring in silence they both realesed a heavy, realeved sigh at the same time that said that they were happy to see a boy than a duck!_

 _Finaly Kirino got the rest of his body trough the bushes._

 _Kirino offered a hand to other one while smiling. "Kirino Ranmaru!" he said. "That's me!" He said pointing with the thumb of his other hand at himself._

 _"Shindou Takuto..." Shindou said chuckling shaking his hand. "pleasured to meet you, Kirino."_

 _"You like soccer too?" kirino asked while remembering that Shindous hand reached out for the ball as well. At least he thought it was his hand, he didn't see what he grabbed through those bushes._

 _"Yes, very much." Shindou smiled._

 _"Then come play with us, we have a whole team up there. He said trying to point at the direction the field is but the bushes covered his whole sight.  
_

 _Shindou smiled softly "I'm afraid I can't..." He said._

 _Kirino looked over to Shindou. He knew this kind of face too well. Shindou didn't want to talk about it._

 _"Okay, but you'll have to play with us sometime." Kirino smiled cheering Shindou up. "Maybe tommorow here at this time?" He asked tough haveing no clue what tme is now._

 _"Baka, this would go but neither you or me know what time it is."_

 _"Then I will see it at te sky what time is now." Kirino cheerfully replied._

 _"So we'll meet here tomorrow at the same sky?" Shindou asked getting a nod from Kirino as response. He chuckled. "Okay, then tommorow at the same sky here..."  
_

 _"Yeah, but let's not meet in this bushes. At the soccer field it's muuuuuch better." He said and this time Shindou was the one to nod._

 _Suddenly a rustling again._

 _"Ohh oh..." They both said looking into the direction the rustling came from. They totally forgot about the ducks!_

 _A Duck suddenly jumped out from the bushes near them, screaming to probably alarm other ducks. He jumped at them._

 _Shindou fastly kicked the siccer ball right into the direction of the duck and it hit him...really hard. The Duck fastly returned to the lake after this...well, at least they thought so. He vanished in to next bushes._

 _They smiled at each other._

 _"Till tomorrow at the soccer field." Shindou said as if nothing happend. Kirino nod with a bright smile._

 _"Kirinooooooooo!" He heard the worried voice of one of the boys he played with. He totally forgot about that. "Kirinoooooooooo! I hope you're not dead."_

 _"I have to go..." He said turning around. "Till tomorrow." He waved at Shindou and ran after the direction the voice came from a sereval times again._

 _"Shindou-sa-" A Butler cried out when finally a brunette curl in the bushes caught his eye. "Shindou-sama, come back! It's dangerous there!"_

 _Shindou, not turning to him, just whispered "Foe you guys everything is dangrous, even a piece of cake." He then ran to the butler since he got caught._

 _While the Butler took his hand tánd started to walk Shindou turned around his head looking at the bushes and smiling. "Till tomorrow..." he whispered._

 _~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~_

Kirino waked up lying on his bed in a position he doesen't remembered to sleep in. He was covered by a blanket now and his window was closed. It was dark in the room. He seemed to had a dream of his past, the first time Shindou and him met. He had to admit he really looked like a boy back then though **he's a she.**

'Mom must covered me with a blanket...' He thought looking at te clock. 2:00 in the morning. No voice or sound was heard.

He then felt something in his hand. His mobile phone was still in is hand.

* * *

Puppet : Aaaaand, done!

Prainer : It's 22:58, GO TO SLEEP!

Puppet : Alright, alright. Cool down, I'm going. Bye Bye guys~~~~~

Kirino : Please leave a review.


	4. The troublesome night

Puppet : I'm baaaack! After 2 days not writing. Today is the third, but it's weekend so I'm back.

Prainer : It's nearly end of the school year at her school so yeah...

Puppet : Ok, let's make this quick! I have to go to the "Messe" today.

Prainer : The "Messe" is something like a fun park traveling from city to city staying 9-10 days in each city. Not even Puppet's english teacher knows the translation for this.

PUppet : TAIYOU X3 Wanna say the whole thingie~?

Taiyou : YOU BET! *turns to you* Puppet doesen't owns Inazuma eleven so if a certain person is now replaced as a brother or sister or someone who he wasn't in the anime deal with it. Puppet's runing out of ideas and doesen't knows if you guys let her make OC's (Own Character's) for this.

Shinsuke : WHY CAN'T I DO THE WHOLE THING!

Taiyou : Because you suck. Anyways, there may be a few other realationships here than only Kariya and Kirino. Yep, you heard right. There will be POV's of other persons too. Also Kirino may have 3 uncles. Haruya, Afuro and Suzuno.

Puppet : Yep, I kind of planned him having 3 uncles. You know now that it may be Gazel, Burn and Aphrodi. But I'm not sure if I'm gonna use that idea. LEAVE ME REVIEWS, PLEEEEASE!

Taiyou : Yep. Puppet has a crappy english and is sorry for evry fail and missing letter.

Puppet : Guys, don't judge me. My age is written on my profile.

Taiyou : Please review we see you after the Chapter and we hope you enjoy it~~~ Puppet's runing out of ideas.

Puppet : What Taiyou said.

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINO'S VERSION**

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't go to sleep again. I again took a look at my clock standing on my nightstand. 2:15.

I gave up and sat up now in a sitting position on my bed. Damn it! I must be too worried of the deal. Kariya must give me a hard time, I know that. I mean, he's KARIYA!

I shook my head. I tried again and again to get it out of my head, no use.

 _'Maybe a bit cold water in my face will help...'_ I thought throwing my blanket aside.

I stood up my eyes glued to the clock on what the 2:16 turned into 2:17 right before my very eyes.

I slowly loosed my look from the clock getting closer to the door leading in and out of my room. I carefully opend it so I wouldn't catch anyone's attention or worse, since I didn't hear anything when I was awake in my bed, wake someone up. I don't even want to imagine what my mom would to me if I wake her up at this time.

And I thought right, the door to their room was closed and the whole floors of the house covered in a dark black with only a bit of moonlight lighting from the windows. I moved forward to the nearest bathroom coming past a window. I stopped.

"Full moon, huh?" I whispered quietly then moving again towards the bathroom. I entered it and switched on the light.

I splashed more and more water in my face to then dry it with a towel. My hands grabbed the towel that I preapered lying near the washbasin without looking since my eyes were closed so no water would enter them.

Again I saw a ghost with two pink twin pig tails in the mirror in front of me. I just continued staring into the eyes of the ghost with the towel in my both hands.

My face was so white, it couldn't get any whiter I guess. I felt a smile creeping on my face forming my lips into it's form. As well as me the ghost also showed a soft smile on it's white face.

"I guess I just broke the record of the whitest face ever..." I whispered so that not even I could hear it clearly myself.

I then layed down the towel somewhere and moved out of the bathroom switching off the light and closing the door behind me with a sigh. y eys were closed, I leaned against the now closed bathroom door again letting out a sigh.

My thought of the deal weren't gone for long, they came back right after I left the bathroom and the ghost.

"I guess I won't get any sleep today." I said. I stared at my naked feet. I didn't wear my slippers since I didn't want to make ANY noise but ended up whispering a few words anyway. But I don't think my parent's would have heard.

I rested my hand on my stomach. I felt strange. My stomach wasn't hurting...he feels like he's empty. I didn't even try to feel what my heartbeat says, I just jumped up.

 _'I hope I'm just hungry. Or maybe I'm nervous of tomorrow?'_ I walked downstairs until I entered the kitchen. Mom's message was still written on the board tough she's already home. I read it again as I remembered her calling me "Rani" in the message of my mobile phone.

I bet the ghost in the mirror that represents me has a blush on it's face now but I don't want to go to the mirror hanging on the wall in the floor the kitchen door is leading to to proof it.

What a funny scene that would be. A blushing ghost with messed up hair and clothes you wear at home. That would be enjoyable.

I moved to the fridge and took juice out of it. I then grabbed a cup and filled in the juice until it was full.

It was too silent here. The only thing that was heard was like before the fade ticking sound of the hall clock in the living room. I had enough of this Silence, it's never silent in the soccer club so I must got used to nois. I took my cup and placed it on the little desk in the living room in front of the sofa. I then sat down and turned on the TV quietly.

Like expected a soccer match was shown on the Channel I was on. I slowly took the cup in oth hands and hold it near my lips. I guess I looked like a child whose hands were too little to hold a cup in only one of them.

"He gets closer and closer ignoring every obstacle in his way!" I heard the commentator yell. "And now he shoots and...GOAAAAL! HE GOT ANOTHER SCORE FOR HIS TEAM! H'S AMAZING!"

The Commentator hasn't lied. That guy was really amazing, his shoot, the way he dribbled past the other enemy players...he truly was amazing.

My cup was empty now. Suddenly...

Click!

I heard sounds coming closer. And closer, and closer...it seems like they are only inches away from the wide open living room door.

I backed away to the wall. My heart was beating like crazy and my look wasn't going down from the door.

I waited and waited for someone to come in as...a sleepy om appeared at the door coming out of behind the corner. Those sounds were her heavy steps, I let out areleaved sigh.

"Oh, so it was you and no thives." She said and I only now saw the broom in her hands.. "Rani, doesen't scare me like that ever again."

I nodded.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked coming closer. The only light was the light of the TV screen wich comeentator was screaming quietly.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. No wonder when I go to sleep early I will wake up early as well." I replied trying to hide the fact that I'm worried of tomorrow.

As she was near me facing me her eyes got widden. Dam it! Did she find out? Damn Mother instincts. Her eyes returned to normal and she had a soft smile on her lips.

"It seems your face got whiter than when I covered you with the blanket...are you ill?" She asked. She may say her mother instincts never leave her but his time they did...luckily.

"No." I said. I could say yes since I hope my stomach is only feeling weird 'cause I'm sick but I can't miss tomorrow's practice, even if Kariya will be there. Also I have to make sure that he won't tell anybody my secret behind my back.

"Are you sure?" She said. "You look like you broke the record of the whitest face ever..." She said.

Wow, Like mother so daughter, huh? I thought the same before.

"Yes, I am." I said covering my face with a bright smile. "It's just...a lot has happend today- eh...yesterday..."

"Well then." She replied. "C'mon, we better go back to sleep..." She said offering m a hand. I was about to take it as a loud noise from the TV interrupted. What's wrong with this commentator. Mom turned off the TV and took the cup lying on the little desk offering me her hand again. This time I took it.

I was heading back into my room as my mom filled the cup with more juice and came into my room lying it next to my bed on my nightstand saying "If you'll get thirsty again.".

She then rested her warm hand on my forehead after what she said good night and was about to leave as I stopped her.

"M-Mom," I said.

"Yes?" She turned to me.

"T-Tanks for always helping me and not giving up on someone like me..." I said. Since I'm a girl dressed up as a guy and registed as a guy i always felt like I am a pain to everyone.

I guess I was blushing cause my face turned from cold to hot.

"I'll never leave you, Ran." She said without hanging a -i at the name. She smiled softly and I did the same. "Good night and sweet dreams." She said and left. I took a last look at my clock after the door to my room was closed. 2:51.

I closed my eyes with the smile never leaving my face. And soon, I fell asleep. I didn't have to worry. Even if it will be a hard time, it felt like the right desicion to accept the deal.

 **Meanwhile:**

 **Kariya POV / KARIYA'S VERSION  
**

I was lying on my bed hugging a stuffec animal I recived as I was 6 years old staring at the roof of my room. The room was dark and the only thing lighting it was the full moon shining beautifully at the top of the night sky. Around him were many stars shining as bright as they can.

I was just excited how tommorow would turn out. Will senpai pretend to be ill and not come? Or will he avoid me? In anyway it would be fun to force him to things he doesn't want.

With a michivious grin I fell asleep with the clock showing me 2:53 before I closed my eyes.

* * *

Puppet : That's it. There will be more later but now I have to get ready. It's 14:18. Sorry that this Chapter is so short.

Taiyou : Oki doki, that means bye bye.

Others : Bye bye guys~ Plaese leave reviews~~~~~

P's : Bye bye~

Tsurugi : *looks annoyed* What they said.


	5. The morning I don't want to come

Puppet : I'm back from the "Messe".

Prainer : You came back HOURS AGO! It's 22:45 and you were just too lazy to write.

Puppet : I'M OUT OF IDEAS GOT IT PRAINER!

Prainer : Who cares, just think up some shit and write it down.

Puppet : SHUT UP, FOR ONCE!

Kirino : There we go again, they're arguing.

Puppet : Oh, Kirino!

Kirino : I wouldn't mind if you won't write anything more. *comes closer and grabs her shoulders* I really wouldn't mind, even if you won't continue this story.

Puppet : *shivers* Fake smile! Fake smile! YOU'RE EVIL!

Taiyou : Anyways~ Puppet's out of ideas so sorry if this Chapter is like a bunch of shit. Puppet has a crappy english and she's sorry for every fail or missing letter. She also doesen't own Inazuma Eleven. Not even Inazuma Eleven Go.

Prainer : She's a loser.

Puppet : Hey, I heard that.

Shinsuke : Damn it, he's again stealing my show.

Taiyou : Also no one out there likes you, Shinsuke~

Shinsuke : FAKE SMILE!

Taiyou : We'll see you after the Chapter, leave some reviews and we hope you enjoy it even if it may be a bit of crappy.

Puppet : I got through the AN without trouble? I got a bad feeling. Really bad.

Prainer : Yep, such mirical's can't happen.

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINO'S VERSION**

"Raaaaani.." I heard someone call, it was dark.

"Raaaaani..." I heard again. "It's time to get up.."

"Get...up?" I managed to get through my tired lips. I slowly opend my eyes just to face a bright light hurting my eyes. As I opend my eyes fully I was in my room. my window was open, birds sang and evrything was in a light, happy color. The total opposite of today night.

"Oh...so it's morning already...time for school." I said. School, this word is suddenly scaring me. I have to meet up with Kariya there. That'll end up bad.

"Raniiiiiii...are you finaly awake or do I have to come up?" My Mom yelled from the kitchen.

I quickelly sat up throwing away my blanket.

"COMING!" I screamed so she wouldn't come up. Trust me, you don't wanna see her bad side.

I grabbed my school uniform and ran into the bathroom. After 9 minutes I was out of the bathroom. Why it took so long? Gosh, I have to cover my breasts with thight bandages.

I came downstairs to meet up with my father.

"Yo, dad." I greeted him.

"Good morning." He greeted back loosing his look from the newspaper in his had to face me. Next to him, on the desk, was a cup with hot cofee in it.

"Rani...no need to greet your Mommy, huh?" My Mom stood behind me pouting. She had a wodden cooking spoon in one of her hands.

"Morning, Mom." I said. I chuckled at her expression. Seriously, whose the little kid now?

"Well then, breakfast will be ready soon." She said changing her appearance into the soft, nice adult she was. I lookedover to the cooker to see she was making the breakfast. "While I'll do it please think about something to do."

With that she walked over to the cooker again. I turned around and walked upstairs into my room.

My dad was so focosed on his newspaper trhat he didn't realize it. I still look like a ghost. I knew that as I saw a bit of worry flash through Mom's eyes for a sec.

I closed the door behind me. I need to hide my white face, it'll make some people worry.

I saw my mobile phone shine a bit. I recived a message, huh?

Nope, not just one, two. I saw that as I took my mobile ophone

 _'Kirino! Where were you, you weren't at home yesterday after practice, were you?'_ said the first message. It was from Shindou, how did he know!

 _'Kirino...I'm sorry I'm so annoying. I just came to your home after I brought Akane home.'_ The second message said. Akane, he left me there alone because of Akane. _'And you weren't there nor your parents were home. Where were you, I saw that my mobile phone said that yours was off.'_

 __He surely wanted me to answer on his question. But before I'l answer, let me explain. We usually always go home together. But then Shindou told me Akane confessed her love to him and that they're dating now.I told him I was happy for him, tough it was a lie. In anyways I searched for him after practice was over but couldn't find him anywhere. During practice coiach Endou told Akane and him to get something for him and since then I didn't see him. So he left me alone the whole day and even after practic he was nowhere to be found.

I recived a message that said he would bring Akane home and he's sorry but he's gonna check on me later since I'll have to go home alone. That's why I was changing in the locker room so late after practice. Then I found out Kariya hid in the locker, saw me being a girl and bla bla bla.

Now that that's explained, let's move on with my message.

Akane...Akane Akane Akane everywhere. That's the only thing he talked about when I barely saw him today, the other time he spent with _Akane._

 _'You wanna know where I was after you left me alone? Seriously, you left me to go somewhere with your new girlfriend. You avoided me the whole day and only had time for Akane! Akane there, Akane here, Akane everywhere! I fed up with that! It's non of your bisinuess where I was after you left me. THANKS FOR READING THIS MESSAGE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, see you on the field later at practice."_ I wrote and clicked on 'send'.

He really deserves to read this, but even if he does, he wouldn't understand how I feel...

"Raaaani...breakfast is ready.." My Mom said. I layed my turned off mobile phone into my school bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

 **Shindou POV / SHINDOU'S VERSION**

Damn it. I'm sitting in front of my phone for hours now, at least it feels like hours, waiting for Kirino to answer.

Suddenly my phone began to shine a bit and I quieckly read the message.

...

...

...

What?! J-Just What?!

Now that I think about it, I left him alone the whole day and the only thing I talked about was my new, precious and beautyful girlfriend...Akane.

Does that mean I'm a bad friend. NO WAY! The last thing I want is Kirino to hate me. This is bad. THIS IS REALLY BAD. I bet he doesen't wants to see my face ever again.

I only now realized that I was walking in cicles in my room. I stopped it as my butler called.

"Shindou-sama. Breakfast is ready, please eat. We have to bring you to the school soon!" He said from downstairs. I barely heard him, my house was too big.

I sighed. I headed to the kitchen full of worry.

 _'Everything will be better after we talk at school. I'll explain everything...'_ I thought trying to calm myself. _'But what do I have to explain?'_ I shook my head.

As coach Endou always says, "Things will work out somehow".

Should I really listen to him. I mean, okay, he is older than me buuuut...it's Endou.

"Shindou-sama..." The voice of my butler took me out of my thoughts and I realized I was already sitting at the table in front of my plate full of delicious food.

"Shindou-sama? Seriously, you're using that phrase since I'm four, try to come up eith a easier name."

"I can't. I'm the butler." He replied. "Now eat up."

I sighed. No one except of Kirino is acting like I'm in my age, they're acting as if I'm an adult.

Kirino...it hurts to hurt you. To even hink about how you hate me now.

Don't you see, I don't even reallize important things. 'm so worried. This can't be continued like this...Kirino.

* * *

Puppet : Don't judge or kill me for this short Chapter. I have no ideas and it's 0:17.

Prainer : Wait0:17? IT'S SUNDAY?! PUPPET, SLEEPTIME!

Puppet : But-

Prainer : Everyone's asleep expect for us, even in the story everyone is asleep. *poins at the others*

Others : *sleeping*

Taiyou : *hugs Tenma while asleep*

Tsurugi : *hugs Tenma as well*

Kariya : *hugging a stuffed animal*

Puppet : *pouting* Alriiiiight, coming. Nighty night, everyone. Please leave reviews.

Prainer : THANKS! *walks out the room for a sec* I'll go get something before we go to sleep. *leaves*

Puppet : *turns around* It's so peaceful. It's almost scary.

Other ? : Riiight?

Puppet : WAAAAAAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Other ? (O-?) : Visiting you, of course.

Puppet : Get outta the story, FOR GOD'S SAKE!

O-? : *gets kicken out* You know those cheap tricks only work on the d-d, I'll be back soon.

Prainer : *comes back and looks around* Was someone here?

Puppet : Nope~~~


	6. The morning that scares me the most

Puppet : I'm back from school~

Prainer : 2 hours of school have been canceled so we're back early~

Puppet : Anyways, I have no ideas for this Chapter (the time all three of them meet) so this Chapter might be a little crappy.

Kirino : SO NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN, RIGHT?!

Puppet : Weeeell-

Kirino : RIGHT?!

Puppet : *shivers with frozen body*

O-? : Seriosly?

Puppet : *kicks him out*

Shinsuke : Was someone just here?

Puppet : *smiles* Nope.

Prainer : *whispers to Puppet* It was him, wasn't it?

Puppet : *whispers back* Yes, I kicked him out just in time. I don't want him to ruin this story.

Prainer : Relaaaax...what should he do, let a bomb explode?

Hears a bomb explode somewhere near them.

Prainer : o_0 I take it back.

Puppet : I thought you know him by now? This bomb was probably meant for us but he placed it in the wrong place and now he's probably...- *if evryone's quiet a fade cursing can be heard from somewhere*

Prainer : Oh geeeeeez, can't he just leave?

Puppet : I guess no, we have to get along with it. Let's start this crappy Chapter before he comes and ruins everything. Taiyou, your turn.

Taiyou : That's what I waited for the whole day. *turns to you* Puppet doesen't owns Inazuma Eleven. She has a crappy enlish and is sorry for every fail or missing letter.

Shinsuke : Again, it's MY turn.

Taiyou : *smiles not turning away from you* Also Shinsuke sucks. This Chapter may be crappy 'cause Puppet has no ideas for the morning they met. Sorry. Anyways, we hope you enjoy it and see you in the last AN~~~~~

Shinsuke : T_T

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINO'S VERSION  
**

I gulped.

I was standing in front of the school gate. I bet I look like a ghost again. I mean, my stomach again feels empty tough I just have eaten my breakfast at home. I'm not nervous, no, BAD KIRINO! Don't even think about it, you're not nervous of meeting Kariya and Shindou.

You're just sick, ok Kirino? And you got sicker since you...OH MY GOD! I'm talking to myself in my head! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

I took a deep breath and finaly managed to take another step and enter the school yard. Tough my stomach was still feeling strange I feeled a bit relieved and sighed heavily.

"Huuuuuh, sighing heavily, _Senpai_? Could it be you're nervous of something...?" I heard a voice, too familiar, say to me from behind. I shivered as I felt the breath of the person on my ear.

I turned around, my face was heating up and I faced the smirking Kariya.

"KARIYA!" I shouted, but no one turned to us, everyone were still busy chating and walking to school. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Kariya smirked. "Oh, but Kirino-senpai, you're not giving the orders." He said coming closer bringing his face closer to mine. "I'm giving the orders."

His breath was tickling my white face. I was a bit scared and speechless as he let his fingers slide through one of my pig tails. Damn it, was I happy everyone was busy chatting, otherwise there would be new rumors born and misunderstandings would come up.

"K-Kariya..." I stuttered quietly.

"What is it, _senpai_?" He asked back with a smiling face. There it is again, the nice Kariya.

"C-Could you, like, back off a little. It's unconfurtable." I stuttered.

He looked like he thought about it very hard before finaly nodding and backing off his face. I was a bit of happy but I couldn't let out a realeved sigh now, when he's watching.

"K-Kirino?" A voice asked. I looked past Kariya and Kariya turned aroud and we saw Shindou standing there with a confused smile.

"S-Shindou, since when you're here?" I asked stuttering again, this time surprised. "Since when are you here?"

"Not too long, I only came..." He said smiling normaly again. I don't know if it was a lie or the truth but I trusted him and belived his answer. Even with the whole Akane drama, he's still my friend.

"Good morning, Shindou- _senpai_." Kariya, in nice version, greeted him.

I hope Kariya didn't plan anything on him, 'cause I don't belive in this innocent smile.

"G-Good morning, Kariya." Shindou answered stuttering at the first letter.

Finaly, I get to talk to Shindou without Akane...-

"TAKUTO!" someone yelled happily behind us three. In the next moment someone jumped and hugged Shindou.

OH PLEASE NO! Akane!

"I was worried. You said we'll go to school together today. But as I came to your house your butler said you already left and my mom said you weren't even at our house. Don't make me worry, you Baka." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Sorry Sorry. I accidently gone without you, won't happen again." He said smiling back. Their faces were so close and both looked happy looking at each other. I felt my heart hurting. Akane gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and Shindou giggled. That's it, my heart is about to break. She nearly kissed him on the lips. I thought my heart would break.

I felt Kariya, who stood next to me, looking at me. I don't care. He was surly making plans to hurt me but the thing that hurts me the most was Akane nearly kissing Shindou as...Shindou turned his head away.

"Taku?" Akane said with the Nickname she gave him.

"I'm sorry, Akane. I don't think it's good kissing on the lips in public. That's new for me and I'm a bit emberassed." Shindou said, his look locked to the ground rubbing the back of his head smiling while a bit of pink appeared on his cheeks.

My heart was a bit relieved.

Akane smirked. "Okay, we'll wait with that." She quieckly gave him anther kiss on the cheek and jumped down since she was hanging on shindou while hugging. She then turned around and waved at us. "Sorry, I have to go now. Bye bye. see you guys at soccer practice."

"Bye bye, Akane." I said waving at her with a fake smile. Everyone seemed to buy it, thanks to me and my good acting skills. Well, everyone seemed to expect for...Kariya.

I turned to Kariya expecting to see a smirk since I thought he made plans, but instead I faced the worried Kariya. He seemed...sad. But as soon as I turned to him he changed his expression into a happy one.

"Shindou- _senpai_ , we have to go too." Kariya said at a confused Shindou.

"Huh, you two, together?" He asked confusedly pointing at us. I understood his reaction, I couldn't belive it myself.

"Yep, Kirino- _senpai_ said he would bring me to class." He said turning to me witha nice smile "Right, _senpai_?" I knew his smile only had to say to me 'say yes, senpai. It's about the bet'. I knew what I had to answer and deep inside of me I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Yes, I promised him. Sorry Shindou." I said smiling softly.

"It's okay." He said waving while smiling again. "I'll see you two at practice." He said.

I would rather like to spend more time with Shindou but if I do't go with Kariya, he would tell everybody that I'm a girl.

I wavved a last time smiling and then I turned around walking away with Kariya and trying to forget the smiling face that Shindou did as I turned around. He doesen't even know what I'll have to through now. I walked away and I bet I felt someone staring at my back as I walked away but this feeling stopped as we, Kariya and I, entered the school building vanishing behind the corner.

We walked upstairs until Kariya stopped at a classroom door. It was the Sience classroom and it was empty, since it wasn't used yet. He grabbed my wirst, opend the door and dragged me in and closed the door behind us. There were big Windows here, a whole wall full with them, like everywhere in this school.

The people on the school yard lookd funny from here. I searched for Shindou all in the school yard but he seemed to be already gone.

I realized that Kariya dragged me into the storage room of the Sience class and closed the door, again. I looked around.

There wasn't many free places to move in this storage room. It was full of things and shelves. And compared to the classrooms there was only one half open little window hanging wide above our heads.

He dragged me into a corner right under the window and a big shelf and threw me on the ground.

I closed my eyes shocked from the fall and felt that one of my body parts was hitting a bucket throwing it away. I heard the Bucket roll away on the floor and as he stopped, I opend my eyes to see Kariya's face very _very_ close to mine.

"K-Kariya..." I stuttered. No one would hear me here. He had his hand next to my head on the wall and blocked my way up with his own body. I was trapped.

Hre smirked. "I hope you idin't forget yesterday's incident..." He said. "I already thought you would pretend to be ill and don't come."

"HEY! My face is white like a ghost. You know that?" I asked as he touched my cheek with his warm hand. It was like warm meeting cold.

"Of course I know that, _senpai..._ " He said. Damn it, his breath was so warm. And my face was so cold like snow. I just couldn't move. I heard my heart beat really fast.

He may have realized that since he brought his chest closer to mine smirking as well as his face came closer. I don't think his face can come any closer without us kissing.

" _Senpai...time to make up some rules..._ " He whispered. This time I felt his breath on my mouth and looked straight into his michivious eyes.

"R-Rules...?" I asked. I don't know if he could feel my frozen breath but I didn't care, I felt a soft pink come to my cheeks and wanted to hide it. I was so happy that he could only see my eyes, not my pink cheeks.

His chest had no problem to come close to mine. I may have breasts but they're so flat, no one would see them. They were like a freshborn baby's.

"Yep, rules." He said. "For the deal."

* * *

Puppet : Who hates me for this short Chapter, raise your hands.

Mostly Chara's and some of Puppet's school : *raising hands*

Puppet : *sighs* Guys, get outta here. You have nothing to do with this story.

Classmate ? (CM-?): But you were the one who wrote a short Chapter.  
CM-? 2 : Yep, you owe me something for telling the teacher that I was the one throwing the pencil at him anyways.

Puppet : I only pointed at you for a second and then took my finger down again.

CM-? 2 : Yes, but the teacher had seen this.

Puppet : Nope he didn't.

CM-? 2 : And how did he know it was me then.

Puppet : Oh please, in our corner you're the only one making problems.

CM-? 2 : And what about him *Points at CM-? 3*

Puppet : True, he did throw the pencil as well but he didn't hit the teacher with it.

CM-? 2 : How would you ven know t was me hitting the teacher with that pencil.

Puppet : YOU'RE SITTING NEXT TO ME!

CM-? 2 : AND WHAT ABOUT THAT!?

Puppet : *groans* You and the others only raised your hands because you hate me anyways, right?

CM-? 2 : You're smart. Soooooo...Yep.

Puppet : Awwwww, I hate you too~

Prainer : Anyways, OUTTA HERE!

Everyone runs out

Puppet : Yes, okay. Anyways, bye bye, till later. 'll try to come up with some rules in that time.


	7. The talk in the storage room

Puppet : And I'm back. It's 16:12 and I just finished writing the third Chapter of 'A Maid in trouble!' sooo...

Prainer : Who wants to know what this is, it's about Kirino being a maid for the Shindou family and then there's the teammates of Raimon and a such. Check it out, she spend hours on writing it, she started writing it at 13:54 and only finished a few mins ago.

Puppet : So...OW OW, ow, OWWWW...my barin...MY BRAIN! I'm getting out of ideas but I am writing in anyway. And to be honest, I didn't find any good rule so take what you get. I have a bunch of ideas what I can write in the middle of the story but first I have to get over with the begining of the story. That's always the hardest part.

Prainer : So yeah, let's start before her brain explodes into a hundred of pink parts flying around here. TAIYOU!

Taiyou : YES! This is the second time you guys call me today to do the whole thingie~~~

Puppet : Of course, Taiyou.

Taiyou : Okay then. Puppet doesen't owns Inazuma Eleven.

Shinsuke : *Tied up with a bunch of sticky tape on his mouth and his other body parts* MAGHSFGVSGS GSVBSGJWBVFAHZQH!

Taiyou : Who wants to know how this happend, read the AN's of 'A Maid in Trouble!'. Also Puppet has a crappy english and is sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy it, leave some reviews and we'll see you in the last AN bye bye~

Puppet : Wow! I think this is my frst short AN EVER!

* * *

 **Kirino POV / KIRINO'S VERSION  
**

Kariya Alarm! KARIYA ALARM!

That boy is realy freaking me out. First he 'forces' me to make a deal with him, then he drags me away from Shindou, what actually saved me from an akward moment, and now he is making me get a face like my beloved strwberry's.

SERIOUSLY!

For those who don't get my complaining. Kariya dragged me away from Shindou who suddenly appeared behind us on the school yard. He then drags me into a empty classroom and right into the storage room of that class that is full without anyone knowing we're here. There's only a small window to get air from and know it comes, HE THREW ME ON THE GROUND AGAINST THE FREAKING WALL, BROUGHT HIS CHEST CLOS TO MINE AND HIS FACE IS ONLY A FEW INCHES AWAY. Seriously, he can't bring his face any closer to mine ithout us kissing.

Every time he says a word his breath is tickling me. This is so emberassing, a boy was never so close to me, NOT EVEN SHINDOU!

BAD TIME! BAD TIME!

I-In anyways, he whispered to me that he want to make some rules clear for this damn deal. DAMN IT, and he can choose the rules since he is the one with the fact that can ruin my life.

" _Senpai~~"_ He whspered grinning michiviously. I got out of my thoughts and stared into to his tryicky eyes. Those eyes...they were so...NO! BAD KIRINO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! It's Kariya?! K.A.R.I.Y.A!

I was so deep in thought's that I didn't realize that he moved his head over to my ear.

"Senpaaaai.." I heard him pouting. "Shouldn't you listen to me, senpai?" He said. His warm brath was on my ear now.

I shut my eyes. Damn it, his breath was tickling me so much. i just want him to movehis head away and give me some freedome.

But he seemed to notice it and because he is so tricky, I felt him smirk. The next thing I felt was him biting my sensitive ear softly.

DAMN IT! I can feel that my face must be like a tomato now. But...his bite didn't hurt me.

"Senpai..." He said brathing to my neck. "You'll better listen to me, otherwise the bites won't be so soft anymore..." He whispered. He was now at my neck. My eyes were still shut.

I didn't give him any response. I didn't want to. The next ting I felt was another bite, this time a little harder and it was on my neck. I think I was moaning...? NO, I wasn't, I hope so. Damn it.

I HOPE I wasn't moaning in front of him. I tried my best not to moan after the bite he gave me, that'll leave a mark. He again noticd that I didn't want to let my guard down and started licking the mark from the bite. Ok, one little moan came out, not more.

After he was done licking he covered it with his breath by asking "Will you listen to me now, senpai?"

I just nodded knowing he will notice that.

"Good..." He said. He moved his head in front of me.

"1. Rule: You will never EVER disobey me." He said looking right into my face that was probably still red. I nodded. Of course O couldn't disobey him, he has my secret in his hands.

"2. Rule: I don't have any other rule yet, so if I will make up a new one, you will obey it." He said. I didn't dare to disobey so I just nodded hoping i could use that against him, that he hasn't made up any other rule yet. He noticed it...AGAIN!

"Ohhhh, don't even think about using it against me, senpai." He said moving his head to my ear again. i sutted my eyes again waiting for the worst. "After all, you shouldn't~~~"

I waited for it...but nothing came. I knew he only wanted to see me struggle but unless my red face, thanks damn hormones for my face, I won't show him any other emotion.

I opend my eyes slowly only to stare at the nice side of Kariya standing 1 meter away from me and ffering me his hand. Th door quickly opend and the Clean-woman from yesterday came in.

"Oh, you two shouldn't be here." she said. She then looked at the image in front of her eyes. "Is everything alright?" She asked worried.

"Yes, Kirino-senpai just fell by strumbling over a bucket. That's all." Kariya answered still offering me his hand. I took it slowly since the Woman was there but as I got up I let go of it and stomped out of the room past the oman.

I was looking at the ground hiding my red face and my school uniform hid the bite mark. I left without saying a word.

That Kariya changed his position so fast...he must've known that the Woman would show up in any moment.

D-Damn it, Kariya...

 **Kariya POV / KARIYA'S VERSION**

I looked after my pricious senpai, that was leaving with his back turned to me, that turned out was a girl.

I was in my nice version.

"Is everything okay with him?" The worried Woman asked.

"Of course~~" I lied happily and she replied me with a soft smile.

"Well then, you'll have to leave too." she said and I ran out the room waving at her.

"Sorry for the trouble~~~~" I called. I then left the storage room and the classroom closing the door again leaning on it.

There were so many students that no one wondered that I came out of the Sience classroom. Neither did any of them hear how I whipered to myself after what a smirk appeared on my face.

"Kirino-senpai, now you can't run away~~~"

* * *

Puppet : OK! That was a hard time for me writing this! *blushing* I'm so sorry, first time writing such a scene. This is normal for the first time.

Prainer : You will have to blush a lot more.

Puppet : Well, at least I'm not alone then. *points at Kirino*

Kirino : *blushing reder than a tomato*

Prainer : Okaaaaaay...leave reviews, sorry it's so short, don't mind those two strawberry heads and see you guys next time since it is aready 17:02. bye bye~~

Others : Bye bye~~~~


End file.
